


Butterflies

by JulietteGD



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Pool Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteGD/pseuds/JulietteGD
Summary: Even and Isak after their first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first Evak fic and I'm pretty excited about it.  
> I received this prompt on the international group of Skam on Facebook.
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, please let me know if I made some mistakes.

Isak looked at his reflection in the mirror trying to see if he looked different. He felt different. He felt things that he had never felt before and he felt free. It was extremely confusing.

There was nothing different about him, though. Not physically at least. The only thing that could look different were his lips. They were redder than usual and a bit swollen. He gently touched his under lip with a finger and then smiled. He was so pathetic but in that moment he couldn’t care less. He was just so happy.

Even had kissed him. In a pool. Which was a bit weird and Isak should probably concentrate on the fact that the older boy had lied to him and that they had broken into a stranger’s house just to take a swim. But honestly, Isak was not thinking straight. He was just so overwhelmed by his feeling that he couldn’t focus on what had actually happened.

He could still feel Even’s lips on his, his wet hair under his hands. Isak had kissed a lot of people but that kiss was so different. Every other kiss had felt wrong and uncomfortable and they had made him feel like shit because he was supposed to like kissing girl. But he hated it. Kissing Even felt so right and so good. A part of him felt free, the other part of him felt ashamed. He was going to disappoint his family and friends. Why couldn’t he be normal?

Isak took a deep breath and watched his reflection trying to forget about his self-loathing. Even was waiting for him in his room. After the little girl had caught them, they had run away from the house and they had jumped on the bike. This time Isak had put his hands on Even’s waist, while the older boy had cycled really fast towards Isak’s home. Emma and Sonja weren’t there and Isak felt a mix of relieve and guilt. What the fuck was he doing? But he hadn’t had much time to think about that because as soon as his eyes moved to Even’s body, his mind went blank. The white wet clothes were sticking to his body, not leaving much to his imagination. He was so hot. Isak had felt his blood rushing south and he had immediately felt guilty about it. He shouldn’t think about that stuff. It was wrong.

They had gone to Isak’s room and Even had immediately started taking his clothes off. The younger boy had blushed and he had turned around with the excuse of finding some clothes they could wear. He had taken a deep breath when he had heard the wet clothes falling on the ground. Isak had felt like he was about to explode. He had quickly taken two pair of sweatpants, two t-shirts and two hoodies for them to wear. He had turned towards Even, trying not to look at him, and he had left some clothes on his bed before running to the bathroom. 

So there he was, wearing nothing but his wet boxers and looking at his reflection like an idiot. He had to take control of himself, otherwise he was going to make a fool of himself. He took of his boxers, putting them on the laundry box, then cringed when he realised he hadn’t taken a clean pair to wear. He put his sweatpants on anyway, trying not to think about the fact that Even was probably going to do the same, then he put his other clothes on. He took a towel to give to Even to make him dry his hair a bit, then he went to his room.

Even was laying on his bed, wearing his clothes and looking extremely relaxed. How was he not freaking out? He was the one who had a girlfriend. He was the one who had decided to leave the girls just to break into a house. He was the one who had kissed Isak. 

"Halla", said Isak after a few moments. He blushed a bit feeling extremely embarrassed about the whole situation.  
"Halla", Even smiled and Isak felt a weird sensation in his stomach. It was probably what people called butterflies in the stomach. And fuck, he was so gone on Even already. He threw the towel at Even and the older boy thanked him before putting it on his hair to dry them a bit.

Isak stayed still for a few seconds, he had never felt so awkward in his own room before. He didn’t really know what to do. Should he just say goodnight and go sleep on the couch in the living room? Should he say something about the kiss? Should he lay down next to Even? Should he listen to the part of his brain that was telling him to kiss Even again?

He cleared his throat, feeling like an idiot, then he took a deep breath and he laid next to Even. He just stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at Even. He could sense Even drying his hair next to him and then putting the towel on the floor. Then he felt a hand on his check and he moved his face to finally look at Even in the eyes. The older boy was looking at him in a way that made him feel even more butterflies in his stomach. . "Hey, why are you laying so far away? Come here", Even said softly, moving one of his arms to make space for Isak. And Isak didn’t wait a second before rolling into his arms. He felt a hand gently caressing his back and he smiled. Then Even got close to him and left a soft kiss on his lips. 

After that, they kissed for a while, Isak wasn’t sure for how long. He just knew he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to spend his whole life kissing Even, breathing his scent, caressing him. He was drowning in him and it was extremely overwhelming, but Isak had never felt so happy before. 

Still, a part of him couldn’t help questioning the whole situation. Even had a girlfriend but he was cheating on her with Isak. Which made him feel a bit dirty. And Isak wasn’t sure about what they were doing. Where they just fooling around for a night? Was he supposed to forget about it tomorrow? Was he just an experiment to Even?

Isak was so busy thinking, he didn’t notice he had stopped kissing Even. "Are you okay?", asked Even, again so softly. "What are we doing? What about Sonja?", asked Isak, he needed to know because he didn’t want to have his heart broken.  
He heard Even sigh, then it was quiet for a few seconds, which made Isak even more nervous.

"I don’t know", Even answered honestly, he was looking at Isak in his eyes and the younger could see the confusion in his eyes. "I just know that I like you a lot…Can we forget about Sonja and anything else and just enjoy each other? At least for now." He continued and Isak could feel the vulnerability in his voice. He wasn’t the only one who was feeling so many things. 

__Even liked him and he didn’t know what to do about it either. Isak immediately felt less wrong about the whole situation. They could find a way to solve all the mess together. But in that moment, they could just forget about Sonja and Emma and anyone else and just listen to their heart. "Okay", murmured Isak, before raising his chin a little, demanding a kiss._ _

__Even kissed him and they both forgot about everything._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read if you liked it <3
> 
> Also, I accept prompts on tumblr: www.liveter-na.tumblr.com


End file.
